Again, thank you Wade Wilson
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Peter gets suspended because of Wade


"Congratulations Mr. Parker" Mr. Franken, the high school's principal uttered in a sarcastic manner. The 50 year old took a seat in his office chair, legs crossing slightly swinging in his place.

"You're subject for a 3 day suspension"

There it is the verdict was laid. Peter Parker is suspended for 3 whole days. This is the first time Peter has been suspended and he swore that this would be his last. He was sitting nervously across their principal avoiding possible eye contact. He wondered what his dads would think of him for being suspended.

"I already sent a message to your parents, if you're wondering" the Mr. Franken's voice grabbed Peter's attention.

The whole time Peter was in the principal's office's room he was all quiet. He thought it would be no use to buy him out because he was caught in the act.

"What you did is inexcusable. I didn't expect you of all people would do such a scandalous thing"

The only thing Peter would want to do at that moment is to shrink and disappear into oblivion. He knows what he did was wrong and he regretted it the instant he was caught.

Wade had dared him to do this. Wilson dared him if he could hack into the computer system of the school and when Peter said he could Wade push him into doing so. In some weird way Wade managed to convince Peter into hacking the school's computer and the original plan was to only hack it for a couple of minutes and then stop. That's all Peter did. Wade's the one who managed to change all the wallpapers of the computers in the computer lab with porn and played some hardcore tapes on all the schools T.V. while having class. Peter did try to put it back to normal but when he did he was caught and therefore accused of things.

Principal Franken dismissed Peter and he went outside head down. He was sulking when he heard the dismissal bell ring. He walked hastily not wanting to spot Wade but then someone tapped him in his shoulders. He turned around hoping it isn't Wilson but when he glanced on the person his hopes we're then crushed.

"Hey. How's my little hacker doing?" Wade said cheerily like nothing really happened.

Peter rolled his eyes and then said "Fuck off Wade" and then stormed away.

"Aww c'mon Pete what did I do this time?" Wade followed wrapping his arms on Peter's shoulders. Peter could clearly see the grin on his face.

"I've had enough cleaning up your shits." Peter said. "And now I got suspended for 3 whole days!"

"What would my fathers say to me?" he added not slowing down on his walk. Wade only shrugged and he hugged Peter tightly.

"Oh my god Pete I'm sorry" Wade uttered "You shouldn't have come back to the room"

Peter glared at Wade wanting to peal his friend's skin right then. "I mean it's your fault. If you hadn't come back they wouldn't caught you" Wade grinned and he chuckled awkwardly seeing those deadly brown eyes gleaming at him.

"Fuck everything about you" Peter growled storming off leaving his best friend behind.

"See you after 3 days!" Wilson yelled waving "Ooops!"

On Peter's way home he was anxious to see the look on his dads face after what happened. He was suspended and he's sure his pops would be so frustrated about it. He rode the elevator and pushed the button corresponding to their floor. When the lift went to a stop Peter took a deep breath and slowly walked through the living area.

He noticed his dads weren't anywhere to be seen so he decided to go to his room and try to come up with a good excuse although he knows his dads wouldn't buy any of them.

"Peter! Come down for dinner I know you're in there." Steve shouts from the kitchen. Peter sighed and went downstairs to eat.

Peter took a seat across Steve and Tony was on the edge playing with one of his tablets.

"So tell me what happened in school today" his pops calmly asked although there is a hint of tension in his voice.

"I uh . . . uhmmm hacked into the school's computer system" Peter uttered stammering.

Tony raised his brow and Steve said "Is that all?" titling his head trying to squeeze more out of his son.

"Pops I didn't played porn in all the school's television I swear! It was . . ." Peter paused for a bit biting his lower lip "It was Wade and when I came back to fix it the teachers caught me and—."

"Therefore you got suspended" Tony said from his chair putting down his holographic tablet. Peter sulked in his seat playing with his vegetables not really wanting to look at his dads.

"And you didn't tell the principal because you know he wouldn't believe you" Tony added.

Peter nodded and looked at his dads. "I'm sorry"

Steve sighed and patted his son's shoulders. "Next time don't do something stupid okay?" he was glad they were letting him off after all he'd done.

"And quit playing around that Wade kid." Tony uttered "He's a bad influence for you"

"Although you hacking through your school's computer system is pretty amazing." Tony smiled at his son "I'd give you credit for that"

"It wasn't hard at all. The security is so easy to break . . ." he was explaining things to his dad when Steve cleared his throat. "Don't think you're off the hook young man"

"You're grounded for 2 weeks" Steve said.

Peter dug in to his food and whispered "Thank you Wade Wilson" rolling his eyes.


End file.
